Digimon Partnering!
by ginryuumaru
Summary: Saatnya digidestined baru untuk muncul. Gennai tak dapat memilih digidestined berikutnya karena penyakit, kini para digimon harus mencari partnernya sendiri. Jangan sampai salah pilih partner, kedua dunia adalah taruhannya! WARNING: Oc story no cannon character


Digimon: WTF?!

A/N: sedang minat aja nulis fic, jadi bikin fic digi, isinya cuma hal yang aneh-aneh, kalo ga suka topic anti-mainstream jangan bacaini cerita oc, saya ga akan bikin fanservice semacam chara dari anime atau manga muncul ato semacamnya. Saya juga ga hobi bikin drama melangkolis ato yang menembus hati (menyentuh hati! *nampar author*).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: partnernya siapa?!

(First person +? (Salah ketik, POV maksudnya)) slap! *author ditampar lagi*

"Namaku -BEEP!- (ga usah disebutin) berawal dari pertemuan yang meragukan, sekarang saya nge-stuck bersama digimon yang seharusnya menjadi partner digidestined (tentunya ga mungkin aku). Dia digimon apa? Yang pasti kalian bisa menemukannya di wikimon. Tokoh utama ini kebanyakan mikir, mari flashback sedikit untuk mengetahui kejadiannya.

.

.

.

Third person POV

"Pagi yang mendung alias ga cerah, benar-benar menggambarkan mood manusia zaman sekarang, sebanyak apapun kebaikan yang mereka terima, adanya keluhan dan pikiran negatif, mencari kesalahan orang terutama saat dinasehati seseorang. Begitu kata Gennai-san." pikir seekor...

(Digimon: author-san, saya ga suka kata 'seekor' untuk digimon, kita bukan binatang walau mirip! Saya ga suka disamain binatang!)

(Author: Ok, ok, saya ganti, saya juga ga suka nyamain digimon dengan binatang, kalian mirip manusia dalam banyak aspek)

(Digimon: kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita di A/N di akhir chapter aja, kalo dilanjutin sekarang mengganggu pembaca...)

Begitulah pikir sesosok digimon yang menutupi dirinya dengan kardus.

Gennai tak memperbolehkannya menampakkan diri dihadapan manusia karena saat ini Digimon telah menjadi anime terkenal.

Menampakkan diri hanya akan menimbulkan keributan yang tak perlu, yang terburuk jika dia ditangkap untuk jadi experimen seumur hidup karena keingintahuan manusia akan sesuatu yang aneh.

Tak apa jika yang melakukan experimen orangnya baik dan masih bisa memikirkan hak asasi digimon(?) Yang tak jauh beda dari manusia.

Yang masalah jika diperlakukan seperti binatang hanya karena wujudnya seperti binatang di dunia manusia.

"Saya bingung kenapa sekarang saya harus mencari partner saya." Setidaknya begitulah pikir digimon itu sampai saat mengetahui bahwa pihak ketiga yang belum kuketahui memalsukan data si digidestined yang seharusnya menjadi partnernya

"Tak ada waktu lagi, saya harus mencarinya sekarang berhubung Gennai sakit pinggang stadium 8 (whut?!) Dan tak sanggup lagi mencari digidestined. Digital World juga sedang menuju kebinasaan, deadlinenya seminggu dari sekarang untuk menemukan partnerku" digimon itu berjalan sambil menutupi dirinya dengan kardus, kalau disapa orang asing abaikan saja, kalo ada yang usil mau membuka kardusnya, berakting aja jadi orang gila dan semua akan lari ketakutan, begitulah rencananya. Dia cekikikan sendiri merasa dirinya pintar dan hebat karena tidak malu membuang harga dirinya sebagai partner digidestined selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Third person POV

"Hari ini masak indomie Karena ortu sedang pergi dan malas masak yang susah-susah" kata seorang manusia yang sedang masak indomie di dapur dengan malasnya. Bisa dibilang sehari-harinya orang ini tak punya semangat hidup. Menjalani hari-hari bagai angin lalu yang sia-sia.

"Mmm.. Udah matang apa belum ya? Angkat aja ah..." Dia ngangkat mienya dan meletakkannya di piring yang didalamnya sudah ada bumbu indomie pada umumnya.

"Baunya enak, tapi aku malas makan walau sudah jam makan... Terpaksa makan -_-" Inilah contoh individu tak tau rasa terima kasih zaman sekarang, jangan menjadi seperti dia.

Dia tak menyadari, sepertinya bau makanannya itu cukup memancing suatu individu yang bisa dibilang gaje.

"Kalau malas makan boleh aku minta sedikit?" Kata suara dari ruang tamu.

"Boleh sih, aku juga malas makan saat ini..." Katanya sambil membagi mie nya di piring lain lalu meletakkannya di hadapan orang di ruang tamu itu.

"... TUNGGU!? ELO SIAPA SICH!?" Katanya dengan kaget melihat 'tamu'nya adalah sosok yang ditutupi kardus secara gaje. Dia tak menyadarinya karena dari tadi mendengarkan lagu dan browsing internet di HP tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Ah, maaf aku masuk tanpa izin, aku pengembara yang lupa membawa bekal dan uangku tak berlaku disini! TT_TT" kata 'sesuatu' yang ngakunya pengembara.

"Saat aku sudah berpikir untuk mencuri sedikit atau makan dari tempat sampah, entah keberuntungan atau apa, mendadak aku dengar dari jendela bahwa anda sedang malas makan, jadi kukira boleh minta sedikit." Kata sosok yang ditutupi kardus itu.

"Kau yakin kau bukan orang gila?! Atau sok cari perhatian karena mau dapat makan gratis?!" Kata orang yang barusan masak indomie itu merasa sangat tidak dihargai karena 'pengembara' itu masuk rumahnya tanpa izin, bawa-bawa kardus lagi.

"Maaf! Aku tak bisa bayar, tapi aku bisa kerja sebentar disini kalau kau mau!" Kata 'pengembara' itu sambil memohon-mohon setengah mati karena sudah kelaparan.

"Ga butuh" kata orang itu tapi pada akhirnya meletakkan piring berisi indomie dihadapan pengembara itu.

"Setelah makan pergi lho! Kalo orang tuaku ngeliat kau bisa dimarahi aku!" Katanya lagi sambil duduk di sofa di ruang tamu.

"MAKASIH BANGET!" Kata pengembara itu sangat senang.

SLIP!

Si 'pengembara' menyeret piring itu ke dalam kardus untuk memakan indomie diatasnya.

"FKHFDHK O_O" sementara si 'pengembara' makan dengan senangnya, si tuan rumah merasa ada yang 'janggal' dengan orang ini...

"SALAH LIHAT?! GA MUNGKIN ORANG INI PUNYA CAKAR PUTIH BESAR!" Sesaat saat si 'pengembara' menyeret piring itu ke dalam kardus rasanya ada cakar putih besar keluar dalam sekejap mata.

"Pasti cosplay! Dia menutupi diri pakai kardus mungkin karena malu dilihat bercosplay tapi tak sengaja resletingnya nyagkut dan lalu dia tak bisa melepasnya! Eh... Tapi suaranya cukup jelas saat bicara tadi, jadi kepalanya ga pakai cosplay dong?... Tapi setelah dilihat lagi... Kardusnya lebih kecil dari ukuran manusia ataupun remaja, apakah dia anak kecil? Tapi suaranya cukup dewasa?! Dia apaan sih?!" Si tuan rumah jadi panik karena orang yang dihadapannya sangat aneh.

SLIP!

Piring yang sudah kosong itu dikeluarkannya lagi dalam sekajap mata, kali ini sangat cepat sampai-sampai. Tangannya tak sempat dilihat mata biasa. Dia tambah cepat setelah makan?! Dan SATU MENIT BELUM LEWAT! Sebesar apa sih mulutnya sampai-sampai indomie setengah piring habis dalam waktu kurang dari semenit?!

"Makasih makanannya! Aku takkan lupakan budi mu!" Katanya dengan senang.

"Hey, cosplaynya bagus ya?" Kata tuan rumah yang malah penasaran, tapi bingung juga.

"...mm iya, bagus ya cosplaynya yang di tv kemarin." Kata pengembara itu dengan riang.

"Pembohong! Dia ga taw cosplay itu apaan kan?! Itu bukan acara TV! Jadi dia tidak memakai cosplay saat ini?! Se-jadul apakah orang ini?!" Pikir si tuan rumah ingin ketawa terbahak-bahak Tapi menahan diri.

"Masa sih dia jadul banget, tapi sejadul-jadulnya orang, tak mungkin dia tak tau benda ini!" Si tuan rumah kali ini ngeluarin hp blackberrynya dari kantong.

"Eh? Itu yang kamu pegang apa?" Mendadak sosok yang tertutup kardus itu jalan mendekat.

"Gya! Apaan sih?!" Saking kagetnya karena mendadak didekati orang asing (wajar kan?) Sampai-sampai hp nya terlempar ke lantai. Dan diambil oleh sosok yang tertutup kardus itu dengan memasukkannya lewat celah di bawah kardus.

"Apaan nih?! Bisa dapat segala macam info dari internet?! Katanya dari dalam kardus dengan kagum.

"Tau internet tapi ga taw blackberry?! Apaan tuh!?" Pikir tuan rumah lagi ok itu terlalu ganjil.

... Sepertinya sosok dalam kardus itu masih keasyikan ngotak-atik BB yang masih dipegangnya itu...

"Kesempatan emas! Pikir tuan rumah dengan expresi seakan menemukan uang 1000.000 di jalan sepi.

"Kau lengah!" Si tuan rumah langsung menyambar kardus itu lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dengan sangat cepat.

"KYAAA! JANGAN LIHAT!" Teriak si 'pengembara' dengan suara yang sangat tinggi seperti cewe yang roknya disibak secara sengaja.

"KYAAAAA! Kenapa ada digimon di dunia ini?! Saking kagetnya, kardusnya langsung dilempar sembarangan (Ingat, di dunia ini, digimon adalah anime)

"KYAA! IDENTITASKU!" Kata digimon itu yang langsung memakai kardus itu kembali, hp yang tadinya dimainkannya malah terlempar keluar jendela. Teriak-teriakan itu sempat membuat para tetangga merasa terganggu.

"ELU JANGAN TERIAK!" Si tuan rumah langsung menahan digimon itu yang bergerak secara sembarangan karena kaget identitasnya ketahuan.

"Kau terlalu bodoh menyembuyikan diri dengan cara murahan macam ini, kau kira manusia zaman sekarang itu terlalu bodoh atau terlalu baik untuk bisa menerima keberadaan 'kalian' yang di zaman yang korup begini?! Jawab pertanyaanku HUCKMON!" Si tuan rumah membantingnya sehingga kardusnya pun terbuka saat dia jatuh ke lantai, dan terlihatlah sosok 'binatang' berkaki 4 yang berkulit besi putih mengilap di sekujur tubuhnya, berkepala naga dengan telinga segitiga dan memiliki cakar yang tajam pada keempat kakinya, terutama kaki depannya. Tentunya sudah banyak orang di zaman ini yang tau, dia adalah 'digimon' keberadaan yang seharusnya cuma ada dalam dunia fiksi yang cukup mendunia di berbagai kalangan umur dan gender.

"Maaf! Tolong jangan bocor... Hmp!" Mulut Huckmon di tutup paksa oleh si tuan rumah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tau! Aku tau! Makanya sudah kubilang jangan teriak! Karena sifatmu yang begini identitasmu terlalu gampang ketahuan! Mungkin di luar sana sudah beberapa orang yang tau dan membuntutimu ke sini!" Bisik si tuan rumah yang merasa akan ada masalah andaikan itu terjadi, semoga tidak.

"Tidak, aku baru tiba disini beberapa jam lalu, aku rasa tidak ada yang tau karena aku cukup waspada sebelum kelaparan." Jawab Huckmon yang berbisik-bisik juga.

"Orang biasa mungkin tak tau, tapi bagaimana kalau otaku bisa mengetahuinya?! Terutama yang suka anime digimon, pasti jadi repot!" Bisik si tuan rumah lagi.

"Otaku?" Bisik Huckmon lagi (dari tadi bisik-bisik terus!)

"Mereka orang yang aneh, cara berpikir mereka beda dengan orang kebanyakan. Mungkin dalam dunia nyata mereka kelihatan seperti pecundang yang tak dipedulikan hidup-matinya (kecuali oleh keluarga) tapi dalam dunia fiksi atau dunia internet biasanya mereka seeperti penguasa kalau dibandingkan orang biasa. (Tapi itupun sebenernya cuma khayalan mereka saja kok).

"Penguasa dunia internet?! Jadi mereka pahlawan dunia digital?!" Huckmon jadi penasaran dengan keberadaan manusia 'otaku' yang baru saja diketahuinya.

Plak!

"Bodoh! Mereka cuma hebat dalam dunia fiksi di dalam khayalan mereka sendiri! Walaupun ada satu diantara sejuta otaku yang mungkin saja bisa menerapkan konsep 'baik' didalam anime dalam kehidupan nyata, tapi bisa jadi tidak ada sama sekali!" Kata tuan rumah sambil memukul kepala Huckmon yang malah membuat tangannya sendiri yang sakit dikarenakan armor Huckmon yang sangat kuat.

"Aku mau yang satu diantara sejuta itu jadi partnerku! Dia pasti bisa jadi digidestined yang menyelesaikan krisis dunia digital saat ini!" Huckmon malah semangat.

"Jangan!" Katanya sambil memukul kepala Huckmon lagi. Karena kebodohan Huckmon sepertinya gak tanggung-tanggung.

"Ouch!" Malah tangannya yang sakit

"Tanganmu.." Kata Huckmon yang agak merasa bersalah melihat tangan si tuan rumah terluka sedikit.

"Ini tak apa, dengar ya, HUCKMON! Di zaman ku ini kau masih digimon yang sangat jarang dipakai dalam cerita OC sekalipun, kau sangat langka! Tentukan partnermu dengan bijaksana!" Kali ini si tuan rumah sepertinya sangat serius. Memang digimon semacam Huckmon tidak sebaiknya jatuh ke tangan yang salah, melihat Huckmon ini sepertinya sedang 'mencari-partner' dan keberadaan 'digidestined'. Dan lagi katanya. 'Krisis dunia digital?!' Ini jelas bukan main-main! Lagian kok bisa sih digimon yang partnernya digidestined malah mencari partner?! Bukannya mereka sudah tau siapa partnernya mereka sejak awal?!

"Kok bisa sih kau nyari partner?! Bukannya kau udah taw siapa partnermu?! Biasanya gitu kan di anime?!" Tanya si tuan rumah lagi

"I..itu bukan urusanmu! Aku tak boleh membocorkannya! Kok kau bertanya info semacam itu?! Apa kau musuhku?! Kau juga membongkar identitasku! Tapi... Kau juga menyuruhku memilih partner yang tepat.. Apa kau bukan musuh?! Huckmon jadi bingung entah dia ini kelewat bodoh atau apa sampai bikin si tuan rumah ingin facepalm.

"Manusia biasa kaya aku yang tak punya partner atau pasukan digimon kok dibilang musuh?! Lagian aku tidak bermaksud membongkar identitasmu atau semacamnya, KAU SENDIRI YANG MEMBIARKAN IDENTITASMU BOCOR SEDIKIT DEMI SEDIKIT!" Kata tuan rumah dengan membara(?)

"Dan itu... KARENA KAU KELEWAT BODOH!" Katanya mengakhiri pernyataannya yang bertubi-tubi.

JLEB!

Perasaan Huckmon benar-benar serasa ditusuk pedang bernama 'pernyataan'

"KAMU KEJAAAM! AKU TAKKAN KEMBALI PADAMU! Kata Huckmon berlinang air mata (lha?) Sambil berlari keluar. Mendengar ini tetangga mengira ada yang putus pacaran

"BRUTZ! (ketawanya nyembur) Keluar tanpa make kardus?!" Kata si tuan rumah langsung meledak tawanya melihat kebodohan Huckmon, apalagi pas adegan Huckmon lari keluar berlinang airmata yang diingatnya dengan slow motion. Mendengar hal itu, Huckmon berhenti berlari pas di pintu keluar.

"Karena itulah identitasmu ketahuan! Kalau begini sih PASTI identitasmu sudah terbongkar di pertengahan jalan tadi! AKU YAKIN! Bwahahahaha!" Sudah tak bisa tahan ketawa lagi akhirnya ketawa keras-keras juga, sudah lupa digital world sedang krisis dan yuusha nya (yuusha itu hero) belum ketemu, cuma partner diginya doang.

"Hiks..." Huckmon nahan nangisnya

"A...apa aku berlebihan ya?... Ugh, aku kejem juga, lebih baik minta maaf..." Kata tuan rumah merasa bersalah.

"Eh anu... Kayaknya aku berlebihan, maaf ya..." Akhirnya minta maaf juga. Huckmon ga merespon.

"Lho? Oi! Huckmon-san? Dengerin dong..." Tuan rumah menepuk pundak Huckmon yang ga ngerspon sama sekali.

"HUAAAA!" Si Huckmon malah mendadak nangis lebih keras.

"Iya aku maapin! Tapi aku terlalu bodoh! Bantuin aku cari partner! Kalau aku salah pilih kata Gennai-san dunia hancur!" Katanya sambil nangis dan ngusap-ngusap air mata di baju si tuan rumah.

"MANA BISA?! KALAU GAGAL AKU DONG YANG MENYEBABKAN HANCURNYA DUNIA?!" Teriak si tuan rumah. Tapi tetangga yang mendengar salah mentranslatenya jadi: "aku dong yang menyebabkan hancurnya 'dunia-milik-kita-berdua'?!" Sepertinya masih dikira pertengkaran sepasang orang yang berpacaran.

"Tapi Gennai-san sudah tak bisa apa-apa! Berdiri atau duduk aja sudah ga bisa! Sakit punggungnya sudah legendaris! Bicara juga cuma bilang "sakit!" Doang! Jadi cuma bisa kamu yang bantuin aku!" Huckmon malah maksa

"Hiks... Tamatlah dunia." Kata si tuan rumah, akhirnya setuju juga untuk bantuin cari partner untuk Huckmon yang kalau memilih partner sendiri, kemungkinan hancurnya dunia mencapai 100 persen.

Selesai flashback

First Person POV:

"Dan karena itulah sekarang secara terpaksa mesti cari partner untuk digimon yang 'katanya' bakal nyelamatin dunia ini jika dapat partner yang benar, dan kalau salah, tamat deh.

Omake:

Entah mengapa beberapa tetanggaku menatapku dari kejauhan sambil bergosip

"Dasar, masih muda udah sembarang milih, yah... Anak muda zaman sekarang..." Kata mereka.

"Pliz deh aku ngga mau denger kata 'pilih' untuk saat ini." Kata si tuan rumah dengan expresi horror menatap grup yang gosip itu. Melihat expresinya yang udah ga karu-karuan smua tetangga langsung masuk ke rumah karena merasa tak nyaman.

A/N: bagaimana? Gaje kan? Kok bisa tak ada yang pakai Huckmon dalam fic nya di fandom digimon indonesia?

Selanjutnya... Pencarian partner :3

Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo, jangan lupa :v 


End file.
